How it Began
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Bowser wasn't always a monster. In fact, he was once a regular prince with a normal life. Until he fell in love with a girl he wasn't supposed to. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Peach Toadstool glanced out her window, just as the sun set. With a smile, she immediately stood, grabbed her new book from off of her nightstand, and exited her room, through the window. It was only a short drop to the ground, and when she landed she headed for the thick forest to the west of the castle.

Walking in the moonlight, Peach took a deep breath and her smile widened. She wasn't allowed to do much at home, and she was glad for any moment she had for herself, and herself alone. Which is why she left without anyone knowing every night, and just did whatever she wanted to do.

Nights like this she didn't have to worry about meeting everybody's standards of a 'Perfect Princess', and she didn't have to worry about fake friends and stupid princes who just liked her for her kingdom.

As she entered the forest, she continued walking for around a half hour, until she came to a small tree, which she claimed for her own a long time ago. She quickly climbed it, finding the perfect spot among its branches.

* * *

Louis Koopa angrily stormed out his castle. He just was in a argument with Kamek, the Magikoopa who raised him ever since his parents had died. Even though he was eighteen, and therefore old enough to become official king of the Dark Lands, Louis didn't want to rule, yet. He was very fine with just being a prince, and he didn't want all of the responsibility that came with the kingdom.

Kamek had been trying to convince him to have the coronation soon, but that had just led to a fight, and Louis was now in a horrible mood.

He kept on walking, not caring where he was going, and not noticing that it was quickly becoming night.

When he stopped, he found himself in a uninhabited forest, just outside the Mushroom Kingdom. He heard a thud on the ground behind him, and he turned around to see a girl. She was tall, looked like the was in her late teens, and was wearing a pink dress. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, and she was staring right at him.  
"Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here is the first chapter! It's short, but the next ones are going to be longer. I have a plot in my head, and hopefully I can stick to it.

Don't forget to leave a review and lemme know what you think!

Oh, and for the whole story, I don't own the Mario games, or any of the characters in them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I... I'm... what are you doing here?" Louis asked, a little confused. He thought he was alone in these woods. But obviously not.

Peach looked at him. He was taller than her, and he had bright red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, black jacket and jeans, and Peach could tell that he wasn't from the Mushroom Kingdom.  
"I like to read here. And you haven't answered my question. Who are you?"  
"Prince Louis Koopa."  
"From the Dark Lands?" Peach asked.  
"Yes..." Louis said, not sure where this was going.

"I'm Princess Peach. From the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said.

Louis was surprised.

The two kingdoms had never been on good terms, most of the time they were barely capable of staying out of wars. According to numerous laws, rules, and common sense, she shouldn't be talking to him. But there she was, smiling, like it was no big deal.

"This is strange..." he muttered.

"I know, right? What's the chance of us two meeting accidentally?"  
"Well, actually I was thinking how any normal person from your kingdom would run screaming from any Dark Lander, and yet you're not."  
"Well, I've never been normal." Peach said, turning around, and climbing back up her tree. "If I was normal, I'd be in a library reading."  
Louis just stood there, not sure if she wanted him to leave or not. Peach sat on her favorite branch and looked down and rambled on.

"Also, if I was normal, I wouldn't read as much, I'd have more friends, I would actually like being royalty-"  
"Wait, you don't like being a princess?" Louis asked.  
"No... to many rules and restrictions. And a bunch of other reasons." Peach said, almost ashamed.  
"Agreed. People think it's fantastic-"

"But it's not!" They finished simultaneously.

Peach smiled, and pointed to a branch next to hers.

"Would you like to join me?"  
Louis returned the smile,and began to climb.  
"I'd be happy to."

* * *

The next day, as Peach went about her daily routine, she couldn't help but think of the lengthy conversation she and Louis had the night before. They had talked freely about the bad side of royalty, how they each had wondered about the other kingdom, and their favorite movies.

As she headed towards her bedroom after lunch, she smiled. She had never done anything like that before, actually talking to someone from outside the kingdom. It made her feel a little rebellious, in a safe sort of way.  
"PEACH!"  
Peach turned around at the shout, and saw a blur of orange before being attacked in a hug.  
"Daisy?"she said, when she realized who was hugging her.  
Daisy pulled out of the hug and smiled at her friend.  
"Happy to see me?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to visit you, silly!"  
By this time they had reached Peaches bedroom, and they walked in. Peach threw her book on her bed, and grabbed the keys to her kart.  
"You up for a race?" She asked her friend.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait! I meant to have this out sooner but my computer crashed, and I lost the majority of this chapter, and I had to rewrite it all.

So sorry!

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

~StoryGirl.98


End file.
